Always a Bridesmaid
by Breviary-Rose
Summary: Jane has a problem. Whoever she dates finds their soulmate while or after dating her! Now, she is forced to be the maid-of-honor for a friend who is marrying her ex-boyfriend, second in her heart only to a man who dwells with heavy secrets in her past. While she rarely can say no, Jane endeavors to remain resilient against the charms of the ghost who carries her heart. [LOKANE]
1. The heart wants what it wants

**Chapter 1: The heart wants what it wants**

* * *

 ***AUTHOR UPDATE***

I've edited the existing chapters for spelling issues and such. This story is being picked back up due to recent interest. Thanks!

 **Hello, friends! I was watching a few different movies, which gave me inspiration for this story. I don't know how long it will be or how short. I'm just going to do installments as they come.**

 **xXxXxXx**

Jane was not a terribly social creature.

Jane rarely made friends. Hell, she barely kept up with her current circle!

An astrophysicist too caught up in her work, Jane actually believed in curses.

Perhaps not curse _s._

There was only _her_ curse in which she fervently, faithfully believed.

Among her friends, she was, quote, likable enough to catch someone to overlook her eager devotion to her research, end quote.

Among her family, well, she was a pariah: a "spinster" set up on a shelf too high to be worth the struggle of reaching for.

Among her peers and fellow scientists, Jane was a troublesome paradox. They said she was a beauty. They said she was a marvel in her field. They said they could not fathom why she did not at least have a steady boyfriend, let alone a husband by now.

In reality, Jane just wanted to live freely with her cat, Hydrobius (Hyde for short), in her comfortable, mediocre-sized loft rented to her by her aunt, who was presently out of the country for "work" reasons. Whatever that meant...

The curse had begun sometime around the start of her undergraduate freshman year at Culver University.

In her first semester, she began a rather awkward relationship with a man named Richard Davison. Neither of them had a clue of what they were doing. He was the first of _few_ boyfriends she had become involved with during her undergraduate years.

Jane focused more devoutly on her studies, throwing away her dating life in exchange for internship and network opportunities. When her professor, Erik Selvig, recommended her to Tony Stark, she immediately received the most highly coveted position for Astrophysicists of all calibers and experience.

That's when the trouble started.

Although she hadn't particularly _liked_ any of the three men she dated during her scholastic adventures, Jane hadn't expected that _all_ of them would marry as soon as they had.

Still amicable acquaintances with them, Jane Foster had been not only invited to their weddings, but also asked to be a bridesmaid for their lucky brides: to which she accepted on the principle of being asked.

All three weddings were stunning, and she was more eager to seek out "Mr. Right."

She should have never gone to any of those damned weddings.

"Ms. Foster," someone interrupted, thus bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" she responded absently.

The woman Jane recalled as the bride's mother cleared her throat, "I was sent to collect you. It's time for the rehearsals."

Jane just nodded and followed behind the more mature woman. What was her name...

It didn't matter. At least, not for the time being.

Time slowed down a bit as she approached the large double white doors leading into the large church. A pair of dim, dull brown eyes matched the enthusiasm of the older woman when she tugged the left door open. A wash of electricity forged Jane's features, brightening up the otherwise diminished, tired qualities.

It was always a mask.

The entire wedding party turned around to see the disturbance. Their smiles illuminated the space. Jane was the center of this occasion: other than the bride, of course. Although she was not the official maid of honor, Jane had pulled strings with friends in high places in order to secure this occasion.

Everyone said her name. Jane stretched out the right corner of her mouth and uttered the proper apologies for her tardiness.

And the rehearsal began.

Jane turned her head to view her date for the event.

Thor Odinson.

He was everything she ever wanted.

Powerful.

Polite, somewhat.

Loyal to a fault.

Charismatic.

And protective.

He was someone who rarely hurt anyone.

And she was fooling herself to fall for him.

He was a safe bet to place. She'd been placing that bet for seven months now.

His bright blue eyes scaled the crowd from the far door he stood before. When his eyes met hers, they lit up. A shine danced around the ocean under his intent gaze.

But as she calculated that his eyes were a bit too high for her stature, Jane bashfully followed his gaze to the approximate destination.

Jane's smile fell.

Sif, the bridesmaid standing next to her.

But Jane had to smile for photos, so she diligently fought for her heart to shut up and her eyes to remain her puppets. However, her gaze settled back over Thor's. Now, he gazed over her not quite so majestically.

Either he saw something on her face he didn't appreciate.

Or he noticed the words sparking in her eyes.

As his smile fell, hers stretched when the flash ignited about the space.

That was another moment forever immortalized in pain, not that anyone would ever know about it.

The curse was always in effect.

No matter who she dated, the men always found their soulmate while she dated them. Thor was no different.

And when they broke up amicably, she found out that he had not been unfaithful to her.

He was a good man, but, once again, she discovered he was no man for her.

 **xXxXxXx**

Two months went by without much noise.

Jane was able to focus on her research more.

Thor was able to enjoy his time with Sif without the burden of being caught up in a relationship with another woman.

A _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ episode was on tonight. The show always brought Jane a small piece of joy. It was her favorite.

In the time since the wedding, Jane only accepted one date, but only because she was hungry at the time. The astrophysicist decided it was best to take a break for a while.

A knock at the door snagged her attention away from the television for a moment.

Jane bounced up and opened the door.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _"Take off your jacket. Now," Jane ordered the man on the bike._

 _He complied and she threw it over her shoulders._

 _She cast a sparing glance over her left shoulder, "Your helmet! Take it off."_

 _As he was lifting it from his head, the man spoke, "Anything for a lady."_

 _The young grad student playfully smiled, "I'm no lady."_

 _And she reached for his helmet as she found his lips with hers. Jane moved her mouth over his cold, dry lips and closed her eyes just as a door slammed in the distance._

 _The small female climbed over the man's motorcycle and straddled his legs, her hands commanding his face to follow her vulnerable gaze. She set the helmet on one of the handles and then turned to him again when she heard footsteps aimlessly wandering around the bar._

 _Her mouth claimed his again. This time, her eyes remained open so she could try to see if Robert was near her, but her attention was abducted by the mysterious, sinister, and electric gaze underneath her. He moved his hands from the handles and enveloped her in a strong embrace._

 _His eyes were the first to close, succumbing to an unexpected spark fueling their actions. Finally, Jane fell victim to a strange wash of magic seizing control of her. Her eyes closed, too._

 _His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Attempting to gasp, Jane's mouth fought for dominance, but her lips unlocked and opened. He slid in and tightened his hold on her._

 _He moaned loudly when he parted to breathe._

 _He pulled her forward so he could rest their foreheads together. His eyes closed, and his expression appeared pained. "Is he gone?" he asked._

 _"What's your name?" Jane countered._

 _He chuckled and_ tsked _. When his lids opened again, mischief danced in his hues, "Is your boyfriend gone?"_

 _Jane bit her lip as she exhaled wildly, "I just broke up with him."_

 _"And he couldn't handle it?"_

 _She shook her head, "I kicked him in his testicles because he cheated on me."_

 _"Remind me to never cross you, then," he joked._

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he hesitantly asked._

 _She nodded, but said, "It's in my nature."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _Jane smiled, "I'm a scientist."_

 _"Really?"_

 _She shrugged, "Well, I will be."_

 _"I believe congratulations are in order, then," he mocked. He stretched his neck so that his lips brushed hers again._

 _"The moment's gone. He left," she chided._

 _The young man knowingly smiled arrogantly, "Then, why are you still astride?"_

 _"Seriously, where are you from?" It was her intention to avoid his question entirely._

 _He laughed. "London, England. I'm sure you've heard of it."_

 _"I don't believe I'm familiar with that place. Is that in Europe?" Jane sarcastically said._

 _His smile infected hers, causing her to mimic him. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes and placed his forehead back against hers. "I am Loki."_

 _"You have such a strange name."_

 _"That," he murmured, "is quite intentional. My family's Norse-mythology fanatics."_

 _"My name is quite plain..."_

 _He cupped her cheek, "I am sure it's not."_

 _"Jane," she whispered. "It's Jane."_

 _He shook his head, and moved his thumb over her face, "It's extraordinary." He claimed her gaze with his own intense stare, "_ You _are extraordinary."_

 _And in that moment, Jane knew the night was only the beginning of something...extraordinary._

 **xXxXxXx**

 **How is this? I watched 27 Dresses & Good Luck Chuck recently, so I thought I would blend them to create a Lokane story! Tell me what you think by PMing me or reviewing this chapter!**


	2. I hope after this fever I'll survive

**Chapter 2: I hope after this fever I'll survive**

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the wonderful things said from the last chapter! I knew I HAD to write this chapter as thanks! Please enjoy! In classic Breviary-Rose fashion, I'm surrounding around one specific moment between Loki and Jane for this story. It will be revealed soon enough, but I wanted to let you know that the angst won't last throughout the whole story.**

 **xXxXxXx**

A knock at the door snagged her attention away from the television for a moment.

Jane bounced up and opened the door.

Her temperate indifference shifted into chaotic unrest.

"Loki..." she flatly stated. Her expression dove deeper in the depths of his eyes, emphasizing a state of loathing. Had she been more prepared, she may have examined him a bit more thoroughly. However, when she read the sincerity in those hues, her blood boiled.

She saw him swallow. "Jane..."

She did not open the door to welcome him in. Instead, she tilted her head downward so that she rested it against the door. "What are you doing here?"

When her eyes lowered, she saw that he was dressed especially formally. When she finished studying him, Jane met his vulnerable, tentative hues with cold, deflated ones. "I was in the area."

"And so is a Chinese restaurant."

"Jane-"

Her eyes narrowed, " _No_ , Loki."

"It's been six years already."

Jane scoffed. "You're rounding up! It's only been five years and eight months, Loki!"

She walked away from the door, forgetting to slam it in his face.

He quickly followed behind her and shut the door as he stepped in her loft. "I see you still are the most astoundingly accurate, neurotic woman I left you as."

The astrophysicist crossed her arms, " _Left_? _You_ left me?"

"In the most physical form, yes."

"I seem to think that I was the one who officially ended things! You didn't even have the courage to tell me in person!"

He choked on an arrogant laugh, "At least I don't drive _all_ women away from me. Do you even understand how crazy you are for believing in this absurd curse of yours Jane? It's pathetic!"

She seethed, "Better to be pathetic than a coward."

His whole body froze. Eventually he swallowed. When he opened his mouth, he appeared to be caught on a few things to say, not knowing which to say first. He took a step toward her.

She stepped backward.

He repeated the action.

So did she.

"Damnit, Jane. I came here to attempt to make things right. Not to argue."

The scientist laughed, "Tell me what we do best! Tell me what we are doing right now!"

"If you would only see that you're in pain—"

Immediately, her hand sprang to redden his cheek, "Fuck you!"

Loki's eyes remained turned away from her. Thankfully, her trained demeanor had been perfected years ago. Jane couldn't forgive herself if she had shed one tear before this man. "You don't get to tell me how I feel anymore," Jane spat. Her eyes narrowed, profoundly projecting precisely how she felt right then.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Jane laughed out loud, perhaps a bit too absurdly. A smile fed away the frown dragging her features. Her hand roughly pushed at Loki's shoulder, "There's no way I will ever believe you've fucked over twenty women."_

 _He chuckled, always giving into the infectious, lovely sound of her laughter. "I don't know why you wouldn't. I appeal to many women simply by walking into a room."_

 _He was right, but she wouldn't let him know that. Her cheeks hurt, but her smile remained the dominant feature of her face. After biting her lip, she giggled like a little school girl. "You don't walk anywhere. You waltz."_

 _As arrogance infiltrated his features, Jane covered his mouth with her hand, shaking her head._

 _"You're very graceful..." her mouth opened and she moved her tongue closer to the bottom of the cavity, deepening and extending her natural voice, "Like a bitty, wittle, ballerina."_

 _His right eye narrowed, and she knew he thought something scandalous. Her hand moved from his mouth to rest on his leg. He licked his lips, but shoved his eyes down to the bright grass of the campus._

 _Jane's hand moved from his lap and claimed his jaw, urging it to raise so she could meet his gaze. When he did, she was captured by his intense, heated gaze. She swallowed nervously and chuckled, "What is it?"_

 _"When I look at you, Jane Foster, I see my whole life in your eyes reflecting over my mind. I yearn for the marvels that swim within your bold, brown hues," he professed quietly._

 _Unaware of what to reply, she simply turned and leaned back so that her back rested against his chest. Loki's long legs framed their edge of the world_ — _their piece of time that seemed the drown out the noise of the overpopulated others._

 _"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," she confessed. It was better to say what she felt, instead of what he wanted to hear._

 _His arms cocooned her against him. His left thumb moved up and down gently as the breeze broke over his shoulders toward the library. Open as it was to the rest of their peers, it was this spot that seemed to suit them best. It was simply_ their _place in the vast world. He fought with the words in his heart, choosing to say, "I wish you would be open to how I feel."_

 _"And I wish you would see that none of this makes sense."_

 _"Perhaps with the clamoring logic trapped within your tiny skull, yes."_

 _Jane sighed, "I don't think it's wise to say things you can't know you'll always mean."_

 _His head dipped. His dry lips briefly touched the nape of her neck, exposed by the mass of hair confined in a hair tie. He felt her shiver, causing her to peek over her shoulder. Before she could speak nonsense again, he vowed, "I'm never going to hurt you."_

 _For a brief moment, her irises fluttered wide to narrow and back to normal again. He saw trepidation, curiosity, wonder, apprehension, and pure, exquisite trust flow through her eyes. They closed when she lifted herself up so that her lips brushed his. As she pulled away, she whispered, "You're gonna hurt me so badly, Loki Odinson."_

 _The area shifted when the sun began to fall behind the library. He stared after her, holding her. In no lifetime could he envision without this woman. So, he shook his head with confidence, not arrogance. Not a hope, but an oath. "I shall never cause you pain."_

 _She snuck a quick peck on the edge of his angular nose, her features bare without the usual smile, "You'll have to."_

 _Confusion hardened his expression, "Why?"_

 _"Because I'm falling in love with you."_

 _Loki swallowed hesitantly, "I've already fell."_

 _Silence claimed them for several moments. Jane sadly stared over the falling sun, edging toward another place. The sun was constant. It rose and fell, just like a heart._

 _The only difference between the two objects was simple. While the sun constantly illuminated over the earth, the moon accompanied it into a quiet nocturne. The sun was measured: quantifiable. The heart was just as ongoing as the sun. It never stopped moving and beating._

 _But the heart was less predictable: unmeasurable. While both were endless in more of a metaphorical survey of reasoning, the heart was unsustainable, uncontrollable, and unbearable at times._

 _"How many men have you been with, Jane?"_

 _A soft smile echoed over her lips, "I've been with only two people in my life, but one of them was a child, a boy."_

 _She felt him inhale, and Jane decided she loved the way she felt against his chest. "Which was the boy?"_

 _Gently, she collected both of his hands and covered them with her own. "I believe you when you say you've been with over twenty different partners, Loki. You don't make it a secret...your life before me. And I appreciate that. But what if none of that matters? What if we were able to start over with each other? That's what I believe."_

 _He kissed her temple, "Jane, I've known you only for around a month. We both concede to being more than irrational with each other. I recognize how you make me feel because I_ have _been with a throng of faceless, mewling...may I have a word appropriate for your stubborn feministic mind?"_

 _"How about quims? I've been wanting to have a use for that word for a while..."_

 _"Fantastic."_

 _Jane turned and lifted herself up on both knees so that she hovered over him. Her lips broke with a large smile, "Are you making fun of me?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _Jane's laugh matched his, "You arrogant, pompous..."_

 _He kissed her._

 _And, God save her, she kissed him back. "We shouldn't be kissing."_

 _"You're right. We're still under the duress of your unimaginably dull rule."_

 _She stroked his cheek, "You got what you wanted the first night we met."_

 _"I'd like to point out that is not all I want, Jane."_

 _Sighing, she threw up her hands, "I wanted to get to know the man who fucked me on a motorcycle outside the bar where I broke up with my boyfriend."_

 _It sounded ridiculous, but shoot her. Her heart called out for his._

 _A bit of her hair fell over her face, to which he tugged behind her ear. He cupped her cheek tenderly, "Jane, I know what my reputation paints me to seem. But..."_

 _Her eyes narrowed and her smile grew, "What?"_

 _"You know that night I made love to you, Jane. You are unlike any other I have met."_

 _Jane gazed over his eyes and hesitantly kissed him, confessing, "I know. I believe that."_

 _Loki glanced down at her school bag, "Aren't you needing to study for your finals?"_

 _Jane bit her lip, "There's not much light left out here. And my dorm is so far away."_

 _He brushed her arm, tilting his head a bit, "Would you like to stay in my dorm tonight?"_

 _"Will you help me study?"_

 _He held up his hands, "There's a distinct reason why I chose Literature with a minor in Philosophy for a major, Jane."_

 _Her head shook and a playful smile erupted over her lips, "Stroke my ego, and I'll stroke_ — _"_

 _"Say no more. I would_ gladly _aid you in your quest for a flawless average."_

 _She leaned over him and kissed him for a moment longer than necessary, "Thank you, Loki."_

 _Jane was surprised that they did not, in fact, make love that night. Instead, Loki stayed up with her until two in the morning quizzing her over terminology and feeding from her vast knowledge of the worlds beyond earth._

 _She let herself believe she could be happy._

 **xXxXxXx**

Loki moved toward the door without a word. His hand hovered over the knob as he froze in place, "Jane, I actually came tonight in order to convey the happy news."

"What, Loki?" Jane groaned.

"Thor has proposed to Sif. I overheard them speaking of whom they would ask to be in their parties. My brother has requested that I stand beside him on his happy day. And Sif has proposed that you, too, be involved. I wanted to warn you before the word reached you. I don't know how you fell or felt about him, but I thought it would be better for you to be prepared for when he informs you."

She was rendered speechless.

And he left.

The apartment either had _always_ been so small or was physically _shrinking_ inward. Either way, Jane closed her eyes and cursed. How could she refuse Sif? Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but she was good to Jane. That, and what would other say about the astrophysicist if she were to refuse?

Jane hated attention.

So she would be pressured by her own stubbornness to accept.

That's what she always did.

It's what everyone would expect her to do.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **So, I updated this rather quickly! I'm very excited to see where this story will take us! Please review and stay with me for it! If there are any "prompts" you'd like me to carry out with this piece, feel free to submit them via a review or via tumblr! Thanks!**


	3. Your silver tongue is full of lies

**Chapter 3: Your silver tongue is full of lies**

* * *

 **JaninaM8, please tell me to go to bed! This story will be the death of me! I have a few more chapters planned and ready to be written, if only time permitted me to sit down for more than 15 minutes at a time!**

 **Please enjoy this! OH! And this chapter is dedicated to you, JaninaM8!**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _"There's not much to tell you, Loki."_

 _The infuriating man rolled his cold, vast eyes. "Jane, I just want to know more about you."_

 _Jane shrugged nonchalantly, "My family is rather ordinary. My mother's name is Elizabeth, and my father is named John. Hence why they named their ordinary daughter Jane. I had a mediocre house in a mediocre neighborhood. I went to average schools. I even had a beagle named Skip."_

 _"There_ has _to be so much more to your whole life. You're fucking brilliant. I still have no idea why you need three doctorates, but that's what I find so exciting about you," he commented. He casually threw an arm around her shoulders._

 _She raised a brow, curious to hear how he thought her life was. He always made her seem more appealing and wondrous. Instead of giving into her want for his rendition of things, she chuckled coyly, "I want three doctoral degrees because I need it if I want to be above the competition in the job market when I finally graduate."_

 _"You think too far ahead."_

 _Her eyes shifted up to him as she shifted her book bag from one arm to another, "As opposed to thinking by the hours?"_

 _"There's a precise reason as to why I do not plan weeks in advance for anything...perhaps save with you."_

 _"And does that fall under the same reason why you never mention your own childhood to me?"_

 _He seemed unfazed, though his pupils adjusted with the anxiety. She could read him well now. "All in due time, Jane Foster."_

 _Jane stopped, "We've been together nearly six months. I think it's about time to spill it."_

 _"Just as it is high time I meet your parents?" he countered, exhausted all of a sudden._

 _Her right brow rose into a suspicious arch. "Yes," she dryly replied, "Quite identical to wanting to only_ hear _about your life before Culver..."_

 _Jane saw his features form a vexatious line in his forehead. His gray eyes turned away from her. "Jane, please just drop this."_

 _In an effort to, indeed, be dramatic, Jane threw her hands above her head, "I don't even understand what you could be hiding?"_

 _"My life has always been my own."_

 _Jane drew a brow closer to her nose, "In other words, you've been on your own for a while."_

 _"I haven't ever been as close to another individual as I am with you."_

 _"So you aren't close with your family..."_

 _"I've always wanted a fresh start."_

 _"And that you did a few things you aren't too proud of in high school. Got it."_

 _His eye twitched. "Will. You. Stop. That?"_

 _"Ah! So I'm close!"_

 _He grabbed her and pulled her in a more secluded, shaded corridor of the building they were walking around, "JANE!"_

 _The short student's expression died as quickly as a shot of espresso without milk._

 _His eyes adjusted through his unveiled emotions, his pupils dilating and narrowing all at once. She never looked away. When he withdrew some pressure from his grasp, he blinked once and kept his eyes closed. "Jane. For my sake, please just drop this?"_

 _Her initial reaction (because words were failing her) was to shake her head. Finally, she added the profoundly poignant, "I can't."_

 _His expression slackened a bit. He grunted and then coughed. "What is it that you must know about me most?"_

 _That question stopped her train of thought. If given a free pass for any question...she had never thought about that before. Jane wished she could slap herself for the sake of her thoughts feeding her brain with too much fire, much like an incinerator or an engine of a large boat._

 _The seconds ticked away, and the thoughts kept tocking on by. "What's her name?"_

 _His features hardened, "Excuse me?"_

 _"I've always had a theory about your first love. Tell me her name."_

 _His prominent larynx protruding from his throat moved rapidly._

 _He released a heavy breath, which kissed her skin. "Tell me his name."_

 _Jane rolled her eyes. "I've been in relationships. Never in love. Until you."_

 _He struggled to remain composed. "How will this information allow you to get to know me better?"_

 _"It's a start. I have the rest of my life to know the rest."_

 _"So you're saying you see yourself spending your life with me?"_

 _"That was implied in my reply."_

 _Loki smiled genuinely. The shadows made his face appear less harsh than how the sun set over his features. Damn it all, she loved this man. He pushed a stray section of hair behind her ear, "Nothing will stop me from sharing my life with you."_

 _Her head tilted, "Death may...along with a plethora of possible yet improbable scenarios." Jane shook her head, "You're distracting me again. Shit. I'm really bad at interrogating you."_

 _"As if you are any better with anyone else?"_

 _"No, it's_ —" _she groaned, "STOP THAT!"_

 _She hated his arrogant smile. Perhaps she should stop staring at it. "Tell me her name."_

 _His silly, stupid grin slackened, "Sigyn."_

 **xXxXxXx**

Jane held the empty wine glass parallel to her eye level, which wasn't very tall to begin with...

 _Hick_.

She shouldn't drink anymore.

Her fingers inched forward as a butler guy...man passed by her and Darcy Lewis.

With a replenished glass, Jane sipped about half...gulped more like it her mind chided.

Jane _really_ needed to get drunk a whole lot more. It shut down her maddening reason and logic for a few hours...made her a fun person everyone actually liked.

 _Sigh._

Harshly critical...Jane Foster seemed to be well-received no matter where she went.

Despite wearing a dress from Ross Dress For Less (an expense weighing a heavy twenty-six dollars, mind!), Jane really had no reason to be drunk.

"You have no reason to be drunk, Jane," Darcy echoed.

Jane just scrunched her face and waved a hand casually in the air before returning the (now empty) wine glass to her eye level. Moderately long lashed fanned closed over her dully brown eye as she squinted through the glass.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jane? I'd rather be taking care of Gamora..."

"Just go," she whined. After a quick _hick_ , Jane smiled, "How old do you think that guy is over there?"

Darcy didn't even spare a glance, "Which one?"

"Nevermind, I just saw him eyeing caviar."

Darcy covered her face with her hand, "What's wrong with caviar, Jane? You always eat that shit at every wedding."

"I just pretend to like it."

"It's snails."

Jane laughed out loud...too loudly. The astrophysicist had the decency to wince at the octave. After a second, her hand bolted to cover her mouth. When she turned to face Darcy, Jane knew she looked like a child fighting to keep hold of a secret from a squid. "That's escargot! You're so silly!"

Darcy rolled her eyes, " _Where_ is Gamora?"

"Was she even invited to this wedding?"

The raven-haired woman stilled, collecting every ounce of patience, "Please tell me you're joking..."

"Of course I am! I know that Gamora ( _hick_ ) is dating Peter Quill...a close friend of the groom...yada yada..."

"I'm so glad you remember one of the groomsmen..."

"Have you noticed that Quill is one of two groomsmen I haven't dated yet?"

"Why don't you date him so Gamora can finally say yes to a proposal that ain't gonna happen..."

Jane puckered her lips and raised her brows in an awkward display of fascination, "I know what they say about me..."

Darcy, finally interested in the subject next to her, leaned against the bar, "What, exactly, do _they_ say?"

Jane nearly tossed her glass on the bar in an attempt to lean against the bar, too. In order to stabilize herself, Jane leaned her chin into her palm and smiled stupidly. "Oh, what _don't_ they say?"

Darcy nearly raised her hand, "Ooh, ooh!" Her eyes lit up and gleamed mischief, "Start from the part where you're a Lebanese stripper fighter princess in disguise as a dolphin trainer! I love that one!"

Jane held up her finger against her mouth, "Shh! That was one night!"

Darcy chuckled, but her smile fell. Eventually, she cut the silence that dwelled over them now, "Tell me what they say?"

"I have to be a glorious lay because supposedly I have fucked not only Thor, but also my boss, _the_ Tony Stark, my mentor, Erik Selvig, the dignifying, yet completely patriotic Steve Rogers, and that twin...oh, what's his name! He's Russian...maybe...?"

"Pietro Maximoff?"

Jane shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Because apparently, I've have one-night stands with them _all_!" After a moment, she animatedly added, "I'm so exciting!"

"What about Thor's brother? I know there's some history there. I hear things, you see..."

Jane groaned. "You just _had_ to bring him up...Well, it doesn't matter! Because I overheard this snooty girl in the bathroom earlier this evening ( _hick_ ) saying how I fucked the daylights outta some guy in the kitchens earlier. Apparently I just went up to him, snagged his ball sack outta his pants, threw myself at the floor, and opened wide for the most dignified thirty seconds with the fattest chef _ever_! I apparently proceeded to bath in his sweaty, sticky seed as it seeped down  
my—"

"Heavens, child! You're in public!" an older wife of...someone whined.

Jane at least appeared apologetic for a second, until she smirked and shrugged, "I'm not even sorry."

The woman quickly fled the bar, and Darcy burst into laughter. "I can't believe you said that! You're the maid of honor!"

Jane held her hands up, "Hey! I'm not the bride!" Jane's poster slipped, causing her to nearly jam her jaw in the bar. Once she steadied herself again, Jane appeared dazed, "When did I sit down?"

Darcy clapped, "You're so plastered right now, aren't ya?"

Jane held up a hand and moved her fingers into a pinching motion, but didn't touch them together, "A little bit."

"It feels good to let loose every once in a while...otherwise you're the clear depiction of a lady at these things. I wish people would go over to your place more often...that shit's almost of fucked up as you are!"

"Why do you get to say bad things and I can't?"

Darcy touched Jane's nose, "Because I'm not the maid of honor!"

Jane slowly cruised her section of the bar and plucked the wine glass up in her loose grasp, "Who drank my wine?"

 **xXxXxXx**

 **I feel I should establish a few facts for you:**

 **All characters are human in this story. Obviously, this is very much an Alternate Universe story, though it is unrelated to any other story of mine.**

 **It is intended to be a lighter-steered piece, but during the planning stages of its development, it spiraled into a complex, meaningful story without my permission.**

 **Instead of fighting it, I'm going with it. I'm trying to expand my writing style. I hope you enjoy the format!**

 **This chapter was the perspective of a very intoxicated Jane. She calls it a wedding, but it's more of a formal Engagement Party she was obligated to go to. I will pick up where this chapter leaves off in the next!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **AGES:**

 **Jane = 29/30 years old**

 **Thor = 30/31 years old**

 **Loki = 29/30 years old**

 **Sif = 31/32 years old**

 **Darcy = 24 years old**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **As of this time, the characters introduced in future chapters will remain undisclosed. Also, there will be more interaction between Thor, Sif, and Loki/Jane in the next few chapters!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Why I should give you up

**Chapter 4: Why I should give you up**

* * *

 **Go ahead and judge me. My shield is down and my weapon is over there. Stab me with it. Anything to make you see that I realize how rude it is to go without any updates for over three months or whatever.**

 **Dx**

 **xXxXxXx**

"You have to sober up, Jane."

Jane continued to eat the bread before her in the small room Sif had lured her into. Unfortunately, the astrophysicist was caught between being sober and being drunk, so the details of the last few hours were blurry, yet clear.

"How many drinks have I had tonight?" Jane wondered.

"Darcy Lewis was with you for the majority of the night, so I doubt she understands the gravity of you being under the influence," Sif answered, quickly adding, "I doubt you want her and much anyone else knowing how you can be when intoxicated."

Jane crossed her arms on the table and absently moved a light finger over her skin. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Sif joined Jane at the small table in the shadows, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I don't know how I let myself get this bad, though. I wasn't paying attention or keeping count at all."

Sif lifted a corner of her mouth, "It's understandable, though. You haven't talked to anyone about what happened after the accident. I still don't know."

"Thor knows."

Sif's hand tightened, "I know."

Jane sipped the water in the small glass before her and sighed, "Sif, tell me something."

Sif smiled gently, "Anything."

Dark eyes met bright hazel hues and, for a long moment, they were both quiet.

"How much do you know?"

Sif straightened her perfect posture and her friendly smile slackened slightly, but the woman still appeared poised and elegant, "Thor is very loyal to you, Jane. Growing up with him, I have never seen him so taken with anyone like he is with you."

Jane bit her lip, "After the accident, we got close. Too much happened for me to stand on my own. Eventually, I think the two of us thought that our connection meant that we were in love. But when we were together, it felt so forced, you know?"

Sif searched Jane's gaze, shaking her head, "No, I don't know."

Jane smiled, "That's a good thing. It means you belong together."

"You really think so?" the bride-to-be inquired, curious of the subject.

Jane nodded confidently, "Oh, yea."

Sif looked as if she would blush, but she didn't. "I've always loved Thor, but to him, I was just one of the boys. To be fair, I never tried to be anything more to get his attention. I'm not that sort of person at all."

A loud snicker slipped through Jane's lips, "I'm not that girl, either. I was too damn busy studying all the time. I didn't really know how to socialize when I was younger. It's a wonder that I have even as good of friends as I do."

They shared a casual laugh together. Both smiled brightly even as Jane sipped on the water held in her left hand. Her brow rose, "Sif, what exactly happened tonight?"

The bride shrugged passively, "Nothing that won't be rectified." When Jane sighed, Sif raised her right hand to shove it through her hair, "A friend of my mother complained about you sleeping on the bar in a most unfashionable way. Darcy stared at you and took photos of your stupor. When I arrived, you were talking to a plant about the theory of relativity."

"An important part of life," the astrophysicist commented with a smirk. Her features quickly fell toward her nose, "So, I wasn't talking to an old lady about anything perverse?"

Sif shook her head with a sweet, stern smile, "No, Jane. I believe you had a bit of an odd dream."

"Good," the other woman replied warmly. "I dreamed something terrible!"

Sif's eyes widened when she threw her hands up, "Leave me out of that head of yours."

"It's a fun place to be unless you get it inebriated."

 **xXxXxXx**

 _"You want me to meet your parents?" Jane echoed incredulously._

 _"Yes," Loki awkwardly replied._

 _"Don't you hate them?"_

 _"Yes, though I do love mother."_

 _"And Thor will be there?"_

 _"I dread the conversations you'll have with the dimwit."_

 _Jane couldn't repress the chuckle, "This is your way of getting out of telling me about your old girlfriends, right?"_

 _His hands moved over his heart, "You're so observant, but of_ course _not!"_

 _"I'd rather you just tell me. If you want me to meet your family over just talking about your old flames, I cannot imagine how bad your past really is."_

 _His playful smirk fell when he reached for her heads, grasping them in his large fingers gently, "I do intend to share my experiences with you...eventually."_

 _"Just not the time, right?"_

 _He paused, quite affected by her tone._

 _"Loki, I'm willing to wait, but I consider it dishonest when you do things like this. You know all about my dirty laundry. We've been dating a 7 months already."_

 _"I know that's what you think..."_

 _Jane scoffed, "It's what I_ _ **know**_ _."_

 _"When you said you planned a life with me, I thought you'd give me time, too," he snapped, dropping her hands._

 _She shook her head and glanced off into the distance, "I won't meet your family until you're ready to treat this relationship like a mature, adult union."_

 _"What are you saying?" he fought bitterly._

 _"I guess it means I'm done until you get your shit together."_

 _His eyes watered, "We're_ _ **not**_ _breaking up, Jane."_

 _She had started toward her dorm, but turned, "You can't force me to be with you!"_

 _"You said you loved me!"_

 _"I DO!" her lungs exploded. Students in the surrounding area gasped. Jane glanced around and put her hands over her face._

 _Loki quickly rushed to her, folding his arms around her as she fought not to cry._

 _Just then, a few droplets of rain hit their bodies, causing them to look up. As everyone shrieked and hollered and moved away to shelter, they stood there gazing at each other: so close, yet so far away._

 **xXxXxXx**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Short chapter, but I think it gives enough. I'll try to update this by the end of this week.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Strung out, a little bit hazy

**Chapter 5: Strung out, a little bit hazy**

* * *

 **I've taken the liberty of hitting myself with the absurd amount of time that has passed since my last update. Please do read if you're still interested. I've gone through and edited where needed for new readers. Review if you still have faith in this story! I need inspiration for sure!**

 **xXxXxXx**

Jane whimpered as the sun's rays attacked her eyes through her closed lids. No matter that her hands acted as shields against the offensive abomination, it pierced through her wondrous sleep. Invading her reason, she felt congested pain eating and rotting her brain. It was worse when her brain began to pulse underneath her skull.

Her hands moved to her head and she pulled the blanket over her head, but large hands pulled the blanket off her body. She heard the fabric being discarded somewhere far from her bed. She moved her hands searching for the blasted throw and was greatly disappointed when she didn't find it.

"Why are you here?" she called.

Someone dipped down beside her bed, so they were at her eye level. "Thor called me last night and asked me to take care of you," Bruce soothed, rubbing her back.

Jane reluctantly spawned from the comfort of her bed. She wore her red lace bra and matching panties – the ones she'd worn last night. "Oh, god," she moaned as she ungracefully wobbled to her closet, withdrawing a bathing suit throw. She shrugged and draped it over her shoulders. "You realize I'm not _actually_ an AA member?"

He used his thumbnail to wipe away the chuckle at his mouth. "That may be the case, Jane, but like always," he gestured around her room. "Here we are."

She bitterly turned toward him. "You're the alcoholic, Bruce Banner!" she retorted lazily, slurring some of her words. She fell against the nearby wall and cradled her head with a desperate groan. "My head is jackhammering my spine to the core of the earth right now."

Bruce moved to her, hands steadying her toward the dining table. "I made you toast," he gestured to a plate with burnt bread. His features fell momentarily. "Well, tried. Your toaster is ancient. I don't even think butter or jelly will save it to be honest."

"Th-" Someone knocked on her door. "Aw, jeeezussss! JUST COME IN ALREADY!" she grumbled as she bit into the toast with no problem. She glanced up to Bruce with a triumphant grin as she took another bite of the toast. "See? Just fine! Leave my toaster alone!"

The door clicked, footsteps turning to close the door and halting abruptly. A man cleared his throat. "Jane?" Loki called.

She froze her hand bringing the toast back to her mouth. She tried standing up, but stumbled toward Loki. Luckily, Bruce caught her before she fell on her face. "Not again! Are you here to tell me someone _else_ I've dated is getting married?"

Loki's stare was fixed on her attire. He quickly shoved his cold glare at Bruce. He swallowed, but didn't move a muscle. "Forgive me, but am I interrupting anything?"

Jane looked up at Bruce. "Loki, Bruce. Bruce, meet The Bastard!" she grumbled as she shoved the rest of the toast in her mouth without care.

Bruce awkwardly laughed as he glanced between Jane and Loki. He extended a hand to him, despite sending him a rude stare. "Bruce." He glanced down at Jane, who he was still steadying under his arms, with a look of disgust. "Jane, that's the blackest toast anyone on this earth has eaten. I'm getting you a new toaster!"

Without reason, Jane rushed into the kitchen and unplugged the toaster, clutching it into a tight embrace against her chest. She pointed to the bag next to the door and yelled, "Trade? You take the pills and I keep my toaster!"

Bruce patiently glanced to her, gulping once. "I take the pills regardless," he quipped. He moved his gaze down to the toaster. "And, Jane?"

She lifted a brow. "What?"

"That toaster's pretty fucking hot seeing as how I just used it to make that horrific excuse of toast," he gently reminded.

Jane shook her head and screeched in pain as the reminder allowed her to register the burning pain on her chest. "God!" she yelled, dropping the toaster onto the counter, creating a loud banging noise and surely didn't help her hangover.

Bruce cursed and moved toward the bathroom.

Jane stumbled and moved against the wall closest to her. She bit her nails, asking, "What're you doing here?" Her voice was soft, vulnerable.

Loki swallowed and shoved his hands in his black trouser pockets. Lifting his brows, he replied, "Thor told me about last night. I wanted to come over and see if you were okay?"

"Did Thor get an article made in the _Times_? My god!" she whined loudly. "Bruce, what're you doing?"

The man exited the bathroom with a bottle of aloe vera gel. He shoved it to her and took her hand, guiding her to the bathroom. He shoved her in the room – more gently than roughly – and said, "Use that where the burning is. It'll help ease the pain." He closed the door, grabbing the reusable bag by her door.

He glanced at Loki and tilted his head out. "Let's chat."

Loki drew his brows close together. "All right…" he trailed.

Bruce opened the door directly across from Jane's, placing the bag in the apartment and shutting the door. He turned around and faced Loki, who glanced at the door with obvious interest.

He asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Pills. Bottles and bottles of pills, Loki," he bluntly retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest. "There's something you should know about Jane," he began. "She's worked hard to be where she is right now. She's stable, in a good place mentally."

Loki drew closer. "I don't understand. How do you know Jane?"

Bruce looked at her door and reluctantly sighed. "I met her through her boss, Tony Stark. We took AA together."

"She's an alcoholic?"

"No, I am," he admitted. He glanced down at his bare feet. "There's a lot you obviously don't know. That's her choice to leave you out of it. Man-to-man, though, and I'm hoping you respect this, please just go away and don't come back. This whole thing started because of you, and if you have any compassion in your heart, you'll walk away from her for good."

The raven-haired stepped back, tears forming, but not falling. "How is this my fault? Why do _you_ have her pill bottles?"

Bruce looked at him sympathetically and gulped again. "She needs to be the one to tell you. It's not my place, but I can tell you that when she drinks, she gets these nasty hangovers. She used to try to overdose on whatever pills were convenient. I take care of her when she drinks…and she rarely does anymore. My guess is that she drank so much after seeing you again after so long."

Loki started to walk away, but Bruce caught his shoulder. "I'm telling you this with the strictest confidence possible."

"I understand," was all he said. But he didn't understand. What happened to her to make her do such a horrid thing to herself? After all this time, he was pulverized by the chance of losing her forever.

This would not do. He needed answers – especially if this was _his_ doing. He'd either clear up his name, or, should he truly be at fault, stand by her for the rest of his life atoning for whatever it was he'd done.

One thing was for sure. Thor knew everything. Although loyal to a fault – almost absurdly so, Loki had marvelously mastered how to get him to answer questions. He'd start with Thor and work Jane up to get right down to the bottom of this.

The most curious insight from the exchange was that the toaster she'd held so tightly to her chest had been aa gift from him years ago.

 _Most curious,_ he thought.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
